sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Valkorastrasz
Overview Valkorastrasz is a young red drake who travels with Avada Emberfall as her partner in combat. Their fates became intertwined after the battle at Angrathar, the Wrathgate, when Avada nearly threw her life away in a desperate attempt to save him from scourge. He, in turn, carried her to the safety of Wyrmrest. It was there that his mother, Caliastrasza, nursed them both back to health. Since that fateful day, Avada has served the Red Flight as a dragonsworn. When the Legion invaded Azeroth, Valkorastrasz was eager to test his prowess in combat. Avada, having joined the Sunguard, requested aid from Caliastrasza in this endeavor. She sent Valkoras to travel with Avada with the instruction that she teach him the ways of the world. Valkorastrasz currently serves the Sunguard as Avada's retainer, sometimes taking on the guise of the sin'dorei Valkoras Sunscale. Personality Valkoras, especially in battle, is almost destructively fearless, something attributed to his youth. Though he has a lot to learn of the world, his prowess and bravery on the battlefield is admirable. His words can be harsh, as he nearly always says exactly what he means, but his heart is pure. He is extremely dedicated to the protection of living creatures, great and small, and is entirely willing to fight for that cause. Physical Description Valkorastrasz most often appears at Avada's side in dragon form. He stands 7 feet high at the shoulder and is rather straight-legged. He bears several scars where he was shackled by scourge, appearing now as mild patchiness in the scales on his wrists, neck, and jaw. His tail forms a dull club; its spikes will lengthen as he matures. The front of his neck already bears the spines and frill seen in older wyrms. In elven form, he stands tall and silent. His golden eyes remain reptilian in appearance, something he never tries to disguise in his pride. His hair is long and crimson, tied back into a ponytail when fighting. His crimson and gold armor forms wings and dragons' heads at every opportunity, valiantly portraying his allegiance. Despite Avada's pleas, he remains too stubborn to make much of an effort at disguise. History Valkoras grew up confined to Dragonblight. As he matured into a young drake, the wanderlust crept into him, causing him to become brash and stubborn. As such, against Calia's wishes, he flew north with his older brethren at the first sign of combat at the Wrathgate. He made the mistake of landing among the scourge rather than strafing overhead. Quickly overwhelmed, the drake found himself chained to the earth and smothered, his fate to become an emberwyrm. He was freed by an incredibly brave (in his opinion) elven mage who happened upon the scene. As he prepared to fly away, he could not bring himself to leave her behind to succumb to the very flames she had conjured to free him. Their respective recoveries were swift, and Valkoras soon found himself showing Avada around his home in Wyrmrest Temple. His and his mother's kindness left an impression on her and when Caliastrasza insisted on repaying her, she made one request: to learn from them. That day, Avada became a dragonsworn and a scale-sister to Valkorastrasz. In subsequent years the pair did not have much contact. Avada, as a mortal, followed the world's troubles on behalf of the Red Dragonflight, training under Calia all the while. Valkoras, confined to Wyrmrest, brooded, especially after peace returned to Northrend. The events of the Cataclysm shook the flights to their core. Avada traveled Pandaria in relative solitude while the Reds regrouped. Their reunitement came a few years later after the Legion's invasion of Azeroth. Avada, now a member of the Sunguard, came to Calia to ask for aid. Finally, seeing that the world was in dire need and that Valkoras would wither if restrained any longer, she relented. Tasking Avada with his mentorship, she sent the pair on their way to combat the Legion on the Broken Isles and beyond. Category:Characters Category:Red Dragonflight